Unbalanced
by Shiverbreeze
Summary: The Clans have not yet traveled a full circle. Long ago, before even the ancients by the lake, lived two groups on an island. They had different legacies, and have always been different. But when a cat from one group falls in love with a tom in another, everything falls apart, and everything goes from balanced...to Unbalanced.
1. Prologue-Allegiances

Prologue

The Community. The Alliance. All I have ever known in my life. The community, a large group of cats, divided into numerous small groups that have thrived without a leader for quite some moons.  
The Alliance.  
I shuddered at that thought. An even larger group of cats, where the inhabitants sleep wherever they can find shelter. Fights break out among themselves, despite being "allies". The group is controlled by a powerful dictator. Who knew a that young, sweet, fluffy kitten could have gained so much power?  
Skirmishes between the two groups happen quite often, and cats always die. The Alliance is a ruthless, bloodthirsty band who are willing to kill each other for power.  
My sister.  
She had done nothing to stop it, _Nothing_, despite being the dictator herself...  
No. I couldn't have lived through the blood and pain, couldn't fight for every mouthful of food, despite prey being so plentiful.  
My sister. Now the bloodthirsty ruler, encouraging the fights and battling rebellions, like all leaders of the Alliance did.  
This one, however, is the one that lasted the longest, also the most vicious and cruel.  
It is why I had to escape to the Community.

And then, I fell in love with a cat from the Alliance! Everything has lost balance! Now, I don't even want to be on this blood-stained island...  
I must have confused you. You may not know what I am rambling on about. Well, I guess we better start at the beginning.

ALLEGIANCES

_The Community_  
_River Camp:_  
_Autumn- Ginger she-cat_  
_Rose- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat_  
_Ice- White tom with ice-blue eyes_  
_Lavender- Pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes_  
_Daffodil- White she-cat with piercing yellow eyes_  
_Flare- Orange, red, and white she-cat. Kits- Stone: grey tom. Fire- ginger she-cat._  
_Sky- White she- cat with azure-blue eyes._  
_Forest Camp:_  
_Braken- Light brown tom_  
_Moss- Black and white she-cat with green eyes._  
_Feather- Pale gray she-cat_  
_Tide- Blue-gray tom_  
_Cod- Gray tom_  
_Winter- White she-cat. Kits- River: silver she-cat. Shimmer: Pale gray she-cat._  
_Oak- Brown tom_  
_Pearl- White she-cat_  
_Mountain Camp:_  
_Cliff- Silver tom_  
_Blizzard- White tom_  
_Mud- Dark brown tom_  
_Cyclone- Pale gray tom_  
_Alice- White she-cat with azure-blue eyes. Former kittypet. Kits- Ridge: Brown tom. Dash: silver she-cat._  
_Bird- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Kits- Falcon: light gray tabby tom. Eagle: brown tom_  
_Mist- Silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes_

_The Alliance_  
_Dictator-_  
_Ace- Silver tom with piercing blue eyes._  
_Guard-_  
_Hail- Long haired gray tom_  
_Snarl- Brown tabby tom_  
_Hurricane- Pale gray tabby tom_  
_Swift- Silver she-cat. Kits- Fluffy: fuzzy white she-cat. Raptor:sleek black tom. Willow- sleek silver tabby she-cat._  
_Leaf- Light brown tabby she-cat._  
_Soldiers-_  
_Raven- Black tom_  
_Vortex- Black tom with ocean blue eyes._  
_Cobalt- Blue-gray tom_  
_Badger- Black and white tom_  
_Night- Midnight black she-cat_  
_Beech- Brown tom_  
_Angel- White she-cat with unusual golden eyes_  
_Stream- Silver she-cat_  
_Snow- Pure white she-cat._  
_Holly- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat_  
_Dawn- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat_  
_Dusk- Light brown tom_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a silent night.

Shadows stirred in the distance, as crickets chirped their song. Clouds covered the moon, and I hear my mother's calming snores, silently reassuring me that all is well.  
But something feels...wrong. The silence still disturbed me, even though my mother, Swift, slept right beside me. The den is supposed to be one of the few safe places in the territory of the Alliance.  
I didn't even _want_ to be here. I was _born_. I hate being in this world, But I guess you must stay where you were born.  
The Alliance.  
Why are we called "allies"? We seem to act more like enemies. Oh well, there are some things in this world that can't be explained. But, in my eyes, this problem should be solved...  
My mother told me stories of Hail before. She said he was an incredible soldier, and an extraordinary guard.  
Most of all, he was my father.  
Fathering. The only skill Hail had lacked.  
I wonder when I'll get to meet him.

I couldn't take it anymore. There isn't much space in the den to move, and my paw is numb.  
That gave me an idea.  
"Fluffy!" I whispered into my sister's ear. The small white she-cat lifted her head drowsily.  
"What is it, Willow?" She mewed, slightly yawning.  
"Let's go exploring!" I squealed, silently scolded myself for sounding like a kit.  
Then again, I was still a kit.  
Fluffy's eyes widened. "You mean, like, outside of the den?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh."

I finally got Fluffy to follow me, but left Raptor in the den. I know my brother, he [i]always[/i] follows the rules!  
"Come on, let's head towards the woods!"  
Fluffy yawned, and then nodded.  
I was suddenly aware of something wathing us, stalking us as if we were its next meal...  
I shook my head. Surely it was just my imagination!  
"Hey." Fluffy whispered. "I smell something."  
"Don't be ridicul-"  
I broke off, as a cat pounced on me, snarling. I let out a bloodcurling shriek, and noticed Fluffy just standing there, eyes widened in fear.  
_Help me, birdbrain!  
_"How dare you trespasson_ my_ territory!" Growled the cat. I could definately notice he was a tom now, pinning me to the ground like I was a helpless thrush.  
All of a sudden, a feminine voice rose into the air.  
"Hail!"

_A/N: I'm sorry it was so short. I'm no experienced author! Well, anyway, i hope you liked it!_


End file.
